Voz
by Aiko19th
Summary: Inuyasha&Ranma½ crossoverTipo... é apenas a tradução do fanfic Voice
1. Capítulo Um: Isso é só um acampamento!

Declaração: Eu não tenho direito sobre Inuyasha e Ranma½! Eles pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko-samasensei... Mas eu realmente quero ter eles... ;___;  
  
LEIA ISSO!!!  
Minhas notas: Ok... Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa... O seyuu[dublador] do Inuyasha é o Yamaguchi Kappei-sama e ele é o mesmo do Ranma! E a seyuu da Kikyo é a Hidaka Noriko-sama que é da Akane também! E nesse fanfic Eu vou confundir você com as vozes deles! -___-;; Bem... espero q gostem disso!   
  
-Mais uma coisa... o fanfic original é o "Voice", essa é uma versão traduzida, e quem é a autora?! Eu, oras! XD  
  


Esse é um crossover de Inuyasha e Ranma½.   
  
::Mini Dicionário::  
Japonês/Português:  
-sama : alguém como rei/rainha, alguém importante!  
-san: -san : senhorita/senhor/para falar mais formalmente... eu acho.. XD  
-chan : usado para crianças e garotas/garotos bonitinhos/fofinhos/kawaii! ^__~   
-kun : Usado para garotos. E no caso da Akane [q eu já ouvi o Kuno chamar ela de "Akane-kun"...] acho q é porque ela age como um "garoto"  
baka : idiota  
kawaii: fofinho/bonitinho/lindinho/etc (a)  
ore/watashi/atashi: "Eu"  
watashi: O jeito mais normal/formal de se dizer "Eu"! XD  
atashi: Um jeito mais "kawaii" de se falar "eu" , usado por garotas  
ore : jeito informal usado por garotos. [não fale isso na frente de alguem q vc não conhece direito, só com os seus amigos! É um jeito feio/informal de se dizer]  
kawaikune : hã... "não kawaii", acho q em portugues ficou "bonita coisa nenhuma" -__-;;  
Goshinboku : Se eu não me engano, é o nome da árvore q o Inuyasha foi selado. Significa "Árvore Sagrada/dos deuses/sei lah" XD  
Shikon no Tama: Jóia de Quatro almas  
Shikon no kakera: Fragmentos da jóia  
Un : Yeah/ok/certo  
Hai : Certo/Sim/ok  
Iie: Não  
Nani: O que  
Naze/Doushite: Por que?  
Doko: Onde?  
Donna: Qual?  
Daijoubu: Tudo bem (?)  
Sengoku Jidai : Era Feudal  
kitsune: raposa  
youkai: demônio  
temee: bastardo/desgraçado  
hentai: pervertido/tarado/etc  
kuso: Droga [NÃO é maconha, crack, etc!!! _ _']  
minna: pessoal, galera, todos  
gomenasai/gomen: Desculpe(a)  
Feh/Keh: O que o Inu-chan e o Ranma-kun falam! ^__~  
Oe: Um tipo de "Ei/Hey" ^^  
Arigato: obrigado(a)  
Osuwari: Essa é clássica, em português é "Senta"... ^^;;  
Ramen/Lamen: Essa é outra que é clássica! É o miojo!! XD [se bem q brasileiros comem o miojo de jeito diferente... eu acho..]  
Ano/eto: palavras para enrrolar... "Hã... hum... sabe.. err..." - tipo isso.. XD

Chines/Português:   
ai len : querido/amado/etc  
wo ai ni : Eu te amo  
  
Inglê/Português  
tomboy: é tipo uma garota q age como um garoto, mas como eu não achei uma palavra para substituir, deixa em ingles mesmo... XD  
fiancé - garoto que está noivo/comprometido com uma garota   
fiancée - garota comprometida/noiva de uma garoto  
  


[MINHAS NOTAS]  
"FALA"  
'_PENSAMENTO_'  
| Placa do Panda |

Ok?! Então... comece a ler... 

  
  


** Voz**  
**Capítulo Um:** Isso é só um acampamento!  
**Fanfic by:** Aiko-chan  
2002~2003  
  


É um verão normal no dojo dos Tendo... [bem quero dizer "normal" porque não há nada de normal lá!]  
"Nani!?!" Uma voz masculina gritou. [não ficou muito bom isso.. mas deixa quieto.. -_-;;]  
"Ranma! Seja um homem e fique junto da Akane-san. Eu quero dizer, sozinhos!" Genma disse.  
"De jeito nenhum!!!" Uma foz feminima gritou.  
"Akane! Você e o Ranma tem que ficar sozinhos de vez enquando...!" Soun disse. [pai da Akane!]  
"De jeito nenhum que eu vou ficar sozinho com essa tomboy!" Ranma gritou.  
"De jeito nenhum que eu vou ficar sozinha com esse hentai!" Akane gritou.  
"Isso é só um acampamento, minha filha!!" Soun gritou.  
Genma e Ranma começarama a lutar.  
"Não!! Eu odeio acampamentos!" Akane disse.  
SPLASH [efeito sonoro... -___-;;]  
"Ah!!! Velho! Eu te disse que eu não vou com ela!!" Ranma [agora uma garota...] gritou.  
| Eu estou dizendo que você TEM que ir! |  
"Aqui está um pouco de água quente Saotome-san, Ranma-kun" Kasumi disse.  
"Ei gente! É só um acampamento, ok?!" Nabiki disse.  
"Mas eu não quero ir!" Akane gritou.  
BAM  
Um monte de gente entrou.  
"Se garota violenta não ir, Shampoo ir com Ranma ai len!" Shampoo disse. [eei! Ela fala errado mesmo! Dessa vez não foram os meus erros de português!]  
"Ranma não vai ficar sozinho com a Akane-san!" Ryoga disse.  
"Akane-kun e a garota-de-tranças são minhas deusas, Eu não vou deixa-las!!" Kuno começou a sonhar.  
"Ohohohohoho, Ranma querido!! Eu irei com você" Kodachi apareceu.  
"Eu vou cozinhar okonomiyaki só para você Ran-chan!" Ukyo disse. [okonomiyaki = tipo uma mini pizza do Japão...]  
"Shampooo" Mousse gritou.  
"CALEM A BOCA!!!!" Ranma gritou.  
"Ranma Ai len!!"  
"Ranma querido!"  
"Ran-chan"  
"Oh Deus..." Akane olhou para eles.  
"Akane-san"  
"Akane-kun"  
"Shampoo"  
"Ah!!" Akane olhou para Ranma e ele olhou para ela.  
"De jeito nenhum!!!!!!!!!" Eles gritaram.

  
Em Tokyo...  
"Nani?!" Uma voz feminina disse.  
"Hai Kagome-chan, você tem que ir a esse acampamento!" Mama disse. [A mãe da Kagome!]  
"Mas mama! Eu tenho que ajudar o Inuyasha a...." Kagome começou a contar a mesma história de sempre...  
"Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Você está sempre pensando nele!" Mama disse.  
"Eu..." Kagome ficou corada. *blush*  
"Você tem que pensar em você! Você tem que descansar!"   
"Certo mama... Eu vou dizer ao Inuyasha que eu tenho umas provas...tchau!!" Kagome foi para o Sengoku Jidai.

  
"Desculpa pessoal!" Kagome disse.  
"Está tudo bem, Kagome-sama!" Miroku disse.  
"Eu vou sentir saudades de você, Kagome!" Shippou disse.  
"Kagome-chan, você tem que conversar com o Inuyasha... " Sango disse.  
"Ok.. Eu vou encontra-lo! Tchau!!" Kagome disse, se despedindo do seus amigos.  
'_Minna Eu vou sentir falta de todos vocês..._' Kagome pensou.

  
No Goshinboku  
"Inuyasha...?" Kagome viu o Inuyasha olhando para a árvore.  
"Hm..?" Inuyasha olhou para trás e viu a Kagome.  
Kagome sorriu.  
"O que você está fazendo Inuyasha?" Kagome perguntou.  
"Feh! Nada!" Ele disse.  
'_Pensando na Kikyo... né?_' Kagome pensou. "Ano... Inuyasha..." Ela olhou para ele.  
"Que?"  
"Eu vou ter umas provas... " Ela começou a contar a mesma história de sempre...  
"NANI?! Outra prova?!" Inuyasha gritou.  
"É... E eu tenho q estudar..."  
"E o Shikon no Tama?!" Ele gritou.  
"Hã?" Ela olhou para ele. "Shikon no tama?! Nossa... Eu pensei que você estava preocupado comigo, e você vem falar daquela jóia estúpida!!"  
"Hã... Kagome...."  
"Eu sei que eu sou APENAS o seu detector-da-jóia... mas...."  
"Ka-"  
"Escute.. Eu vou para casa e você pode procurar pelos seus fragmentos SOZINHO!!!" Ela gritou.  
Inuyasha parecia estar com medo.  
"Oe... Kagome... espere... Eu estava..." Inuyasha começou a explicar.  
"Sayonara... Inuyasha!" Ela começou a ir embora.  
"OE KAGOME!!!" Ele gritou.  
"Osuwari"  
Esborrachado no chão...  
"Você pode procurar o seu precioso Shikon no Tama sozinho, ok!? Eu tenho que ir, e não tente me procurar porque você não vai me encontrar em casa!" Ela disse e foi embora.

  
No outro dia no ônibus.  
"Oh Deus..." Akane suspirou.  
"Me desculpe..." Uma voz feminina. "Este assento está ocupado?"  
"Não..., você pode sentar aqui..." Akane olhou para a garota.  
Ela era tão bonita, tinha longos cabelos pretos, belos olhos, e estava vestindo um vestido azul claro.  
"Ah.. Me desculpe!" A garota disse. "Eu sou Kagome Higurashi!" ela disse.  
"Ah...ah... Eu... Eu sou Tendo!" Ela olhou para a Kagome. '_Ela é tão bonita..._'  
"É um prazer conhece-la, Akane Tendo!" Kagome sorriu.  
"É um prazer, Kagome! Você pode me chamar de Akane!" Akane sorriu.  
"Ok... Akane-chan!" ^__^  
"Haya..." Alguém esbarra com a Kagome.  
"Ite..." Ela olhou para a pessoa, uma garota vestinda de roupas chinesas.  
"Ai len!!" Shampoo gritou e pulou em cima do Ranma. [pobre Ranma... -___-;;]  
"Ei Shampoo!! Venha aqui e peça desculpas a Kagome-chan!" Akane gritou.  
"Hum..?" Shampoo olhou para a garota sentada do lado da Akane. "Haya... Shampoo sentir muito!" Ela disse.  
"Hum? Kagome...-chan?" Ranma olhou para ela.  
"Eh?" Kagome olhou para Ranma.  
Silêncio...  
"Inu.. yasha..." Kagome sussurrou. [bem... eles se parecem...e a voz deles~~]  
Shampoo olhou para eles.  
"Ei você garota! Ranma ser Shampoo ai len!" Shampoo gritou.  
"De jeito nehhum!! Ohohohoh, Ranma querido é meu!" Kodachi gritou.  
"Ei!!O Ran-chan é meu, ok!?" Ukyo gritou.  
"Shampoo!!" Mousse gritou.  
"Ano..." Kagome olhou para eles.  
Ranma estava olhando para a Kagome.  
"Ei Kagome-chan, esse cara é o Ranma, e todas aquelas garotas lutando são fiancée dele!" Akane disse.  
"Hã?!"Kagome olhou para as garotas lutando.  
"Com licença! Eu sou Tatewaki Kuno!" Kuno beijou a mão da Kagome. "O trovão azul do colégio Furinkan!" Ele disse.  
"Saia daqui esquisito!" Ranma chutou ele. "Yo! Eu sou Ranma Saotome!" Ranma disse.  
"Eu sou Kagome Higurashi! É um prazer conhece-lo!" Kagome sorriu.  
'_Tão bonitinha...._' Ranma pensou.  
"Ei... Ranma..." Akane disse.  
"Hum? O que Akane?"  
"Olhe atrás de você..." Kagome disse.  
Atrás dele estavam três garotas bravas.  
"Ranma ai len..."  
"Ranma querido..."  
"Ran-chan..."  
"O... o que....?!" Ele olhou para elas.  
As três garotas viraram para a Kagome.  
"Hã?" Ela olhou para as garotas bravas.  
"Ranma ai len é meu!!" Shampoo gritou.  
"Ranma querido é meu!!!" Kodachi gritou.  
"Ran-chan é meu!!!" Ukyo gritou.  
E elas começaram a atacar a Kagome.  
"Kyaaaa!!!" Ela gritou.  
Então Ranma defende ela.  
"Ei parem com isso!!! Kagome-chan não está interessada no Ranma!" Akane gritou.  
"Ela esta certa!!! Eu não estou aqui para encontrar um namorado! Pelo menos não alguem que tem 3 fiancée ciumentas!" Kagome disse.  
"Hum... ok..." Elas disseram juntas e sairam... [todas gritando "O Ranma é meu~~~~~"]  
"Me desculpe por essas garotas!" Akane disse.  
"Ok... não tem problema Akane-chan..." Kagome sorriu. '_Elas quase me mataram!!!_' Ela suspirou. ^___^"  
"Você está bem?!" Ranma perguntou.  
"Sim..." ela sorriu. '_Pelo menos eu estou intacta.... ainda..._' ^___^"  
"Aquelas garotas são tão chatas, pelo menos alguem que é legal!" Ranma sorriu.  
Kagome ficou corada. *blush* '_O sorriso do Inuyasha.... tão bonitinho!!!_' "Hã... arigato..." Ela sorriu de novo.  
Akane olhou para eles....  
"Só um segundo Kagome-chan..." Akane pegou o braço do Ranma. "O que você está FAZENDO?!" Ela gritou.  
"Hum?!!" Ele olhou para ela.  
"Por que você estava paquerando ela?!!?" Ela gritou de novo....  
"ORE?!?!" ele gritou. [eu?!]  
"É.. você estava paquerando ela!!!" Ela gritou.  
* todos estavam olhando para a Akane *  
"Eh..." Akane ficou corada. *blush*  
"Hum?" Kagome olhou para eles.  
"Eu... Eu não estava... Akane... espera eu...." Ranma começou a explicar...  
Akane pegou a maleta dela e acertou ele... Kagome ficou bem surpresa.  
"A... ano.... Akane-chan... Ranma-kun.. daijoubu?" Kagome perguntou.  
"Eu estou bem... Estou melhor agora..." Akane sorriu.  
"Ranma...kun?" Kagome olhou para ele, esborrachado no chão. "Da.. daijoubu?"  
"Eu.. estou... bem... ainda..." Ranma disse.

  
No lugar.... [no acampamento!]  
"Olá pessoal, Eu sou a monitora desse acampamento! Eu sou Kaori Suzaku, me chame de Kaori! É um prazer estar com vocês!" Ela disse. "Esse ano nós não vamos ter que dormir no chão!! Agora temos quartos!" Ela sorriu.  
"Ah!!! Você escutou isso Akane-chan?!?! Que sorte!!!" Kagome gritou.  
"É.." Akane disse.  
"Hum... Eu não me importo com isso..." Ranma disse.  
"E nós temos banheiro com água quente!!!" A monitora disse.  
"Que sorte!!!" Ranma disse.  
"Hum? Por que você está tãããão interessado nisso Ranma-kun?" Kagome olhou para ele.  
"Eh... não... isso não é..." Ele começou explicar.  
Kagome estava olhando para ele com uma cara de Eu-não-quero-nem-saber-o-que-você-está-pensando.  
"Oe! Oe! Eu não sou um tipo de pervertido!" Ranma gritou.  
"Oh.... Olha quem está falando isso! O Hentai!" Akane disse.  
"Eu não sou!" Eles começaram a brigar...  
"É claro que você é!"  
"Ano.. vocês poderiam...." Kagome estava olhando para eles. ^___^"  
"Anta wa totemo kawaiikune!" [se o meu japonês esta correto, isso significa 'Você é não é nem um pouco bonita!']  
"Vocês podem ficar sozinhos ou em trio!" Kaori gritou.  
"Kagome-chan!! Vamos dividir um quarto?!" Akane perguntou.  
"Hai!" Kagome sorriu. "Ano.. Ranma-kun... você vai ficar sozinho?"  
"Si---"  
"É claro que não, Kagome-chan! Ele tem 3 belas fiancée! Ele não quer ficar sozinho!" Akane cortou ele.  
"Ah é... Eu tinha me esquecido delas..." Kagome disse.  
"Ranma Ai len!!"  
"Ranma querido!"  
"Ran-chan"  
"VAMOS DIVIDIR UM QUARTO!!" Elas gritaram e pularam em cima dele.  
"De jeito nenhum!!! Me larga!!" Ranma gritou.  
"Ranma é meu!!!" Todas gritaram.  
"Já chega!! Calem a boca todos vocês!!" Akane gritou.  
"Garota violenta não ficar com o meu ai len!"  
"É!! Essa garota não vai ficar com o meu querido!" - ela começou a rir... Ohohohoohoh..... XD  
"Ei! Quem disse que eu quero dividir o quarto com aquele hentai?!" Akane gritou.  
"Quem é o hentai?!" Ranma gritou. "E quem disse que eu quero dividir um quarto com essa tomboy?!"  
"Ano... minna...." Kagome disse.  
"Oh... minha deusa, Eu Tatewaki Kuno o trovão azul do Colégio Furinkan, dou permissão a você para dividir um quarto comigo!!" Ele disse para Kagome. "Akane-kun, você sabe que o meu coração pertence a você e a garota-das-tranças, mas essa maravilhosa garota quer ter a chance dela!" Ele começou a sonhar.  
"Shampoo!! Vamos dividir um quarto!!!" Mousse abraçou a Kagome.  
"Kyyaa~~~!!!" She gritou.  
Então o Ranma chutou ele.  
"Ranma seu bastardo!! A Shampoo é minha!!" Mousse gritou.  
"MAS EU NÃO SOU A SHAMPOO!!" Kagome gritou.  
"Eh?" Ele colocou os óculos. "Ah... gomenasai Kagome-san!!" Ele disse.  
"Shampoo é aquela garota chinesa, né? Aquela, é ela!" Kagome aponta.  
"Obrigada!! Shampoooo meu amor!!" Ele começou a correr.  
"Ah... Obrigada Ranma-kun!" Kagome sorriu.  
"Iie... não foi nada...." Ele ficou corado. *blush*  
Alguém puxou a orelha do Ranma.  
"Estãããão..... você não estava paquerando ela... não é Ranma!" Akane disse.  
"A--a---a---Aka--ne"  
"Akane-chan... você parece estar com... ciúmes!" Kagome disse.  
"O que??" Akane ficou corada. *blush*  
"Ei vocês!!" A monitora gritou.  
Todos olharam para ela.  
"Venha aqui e escolha um quarto!" Kaori disse.  
"O Ranma é meu~~~~~~~~~" Aquelas garotas gritaram.  
"Calem a boca!!!!" Ele gritou.  
"Vocês não podem dividir o quarto com garotos!!!" Kaori gritou.  
"Vamos Akane-chan! Vamos escolher um quarto!" Kagome sorriu.  
"Ok!"  


Depois disso... Akane e Kagome estavam dividindo um quarto, Ranma estava sozinho [Vocês querem ver ele morto?!], Shampoo e Ukyo estavam em um quarto e Kodachi estava com Kuno [bem, eles são irmãos!] e Mousse e Ryoga em outro quarto.  
O quarto da Akane era do lado do Ranma, que escolheu um quarto bem longe daqueles esquisitos! [Acho que eu vou desenhar uma mapa... XD]  
Então depois que todos arrumar as suas coisas.. Akane e Kagome estavam conversando no quarto delas.  
"Tããããão bom~~~~~~~~" *soriiiiiiiiso*  
"Acalme-se, Kagome-chan!" Akane sorriu.  
"Eu não consigo acreditar que eu posso dormir em uma cama! E ter um banho quente!!" Kagome estava tão feliz... 'Se apenas eu pudesse ter isso no Sengoku Jidai...'  
"Hum... é que parece..."   
"O que?" Kagome perguntou.  
"É que parece que você não tem cama e... água quente na sua casa..." Akane disse..  
"Eh.. NÃO É NADA DISSO!!" Kagome ficou corada. *blush* "Eu tenho isso mas..." Kagome começou a pensar no Inuyasha... '_Eu devia ter me despedido dele..._'  
Akane estava olhando para ela bem curiosa...  
"Hum.. namorado?" She perguntou.  
"Eh?" Kagome ficou corada. *blush*. "Ele NÃO é meu namorado!" Ela gritou. "Como que alguém pode gostar de um idiota, egoísta, teimoso... embora ele tenha algumas qualida-" Kagome olhou para a Akane que estava olhando fixamente para ela. Agora a Kagome ficou como um tomate, beeeeem vermelha! "Ele... ele... não é..."  
"Huuum~~~~ Isso é bem interessante..." Akane sorriu.  
"Na.. nani o?" Kagome olhou para Akane.  
"É só que o seu namorado se parece com o Ranma!" Akane sorriu.  
"Ele NÃO é meu namorado!" Ela gritou. "Mas... por que você acha que o Ranma-kun parece com ele?!"  
"Bem... Ranma é um idiota, teimoso, egoísta, hentai e... hum... baka!" Akane disse.  
"Sério?!" Akane faz um sinal com a cabeça, concordando. "De jeito nenhum! Ranma-kun é tão legal, bonitinho, gentil... o contrario do Inuyasha!" Kagome disse.  
"Bem...você disse que o seu namora~"  
"Ele não é meu namorado!"   
"Ok.. Inuyasha, certo?"  
"É.. esse é o nome dele..."  
"Ok.. Você disse que o Inuyasha é um idiota, teimoso[etc] mas ele tem algumas qualidades, não é?"  
"É..."  
"Então... o Ranma realmente se parece com ele!" Akane sorriu.  
"Hum... Akane-chan... Como você conhece o Ranma-kun tão bem assim??"  
"Eh... Bem... ele mora... comigo..." Akane ficou corada. *blush*  
"EH?! Ranma-kun mora com você?!" Kagome gritou. "Mas... vocês não são irmãos... né?"  
"Isto é tudo idéia dos nosso pais!" Akane disse.  
"Hum?"  
"Eles nos comprometeram..."  
"Então... o Ranma-kun é o seu fiancé!!" Kagome sorriu.  
Akane ficou corada. *blush*  
"E você?!"  
"Que que tem eu?"  
"Você tem um namorado!!!!!!!!" Akane gritou.  
"Não!! Eu te disse que ele não é!!!!!"  
"Ele é~~~~"  
"Ele NÃO é~~~~~~~"  
"Kagome-chan tem um namor-"  
"Kagome tem um o que?!" Alguém perguntou.  
  


------------------- ^o^ ~*~ Kawaii ~*~ ^o^ -------------------  
Gomen minna... Eu sei que é curto... mas... eu fiquei com preguiça de traduzir o resto.. XP~~~~  
Qualquer reclamação/dúvida e-mail me Aiko_chan@hotmail.com  
E desculpe pelos erros de portugues/traduçao! XD  
Próximo Capítulo: A garota-de-tranças!


	2. Capítulo Dois: A garotadetranças!

Declaração: Eu não tenho direito sobre Inuyasha e Ranma½! Eles pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko-samasensei... Mas eu realmente quero ter eles... ;___; Por favor.... Tahakashi-sama~~~~~~ *lágrimas*   
  
LEIA ISSO!!!  
Minhas notas: hahaha valeu pessoal! Por terem lido o fanfic[de novo, p/ alguns..]!! Adorei os reviews! ^^ Vou tentar o máximo para conseguir postar todos os capítulos que eu já traduzi... [e to com preguiça de revisar... XD] e vou tentar escrever o capítulo 5, em ingles, para quem ainda tá curioso... XD ok? [aah.. Sayo/Jessica.. eu tava tentando te mandar um e-mail mas parece q a sua caixa tah cheia.. ou vc mudou de e-mail? O_o;;]   
  
-Mais uma coisa... o fanfic original é o "Voice", essa é uma versão traduzida, e quem é a autora?! Eu, oras! XD  
  


Esse é um crossover de Inuyasha e Ranma½.   
  
::Mini Dicionário:: [preciso colocar todas as vezes?]  
Japonês/Português:  
-sama : alguém como rei/rainha, alguém importante!  
-san: -san : senhorita/senhor/para falar mais formalmente... eu acho.. XD  
-chan : usado para crianças e garotas/garotos bonitinhos/fofinhos/kawaii! ^__~   
-kun : Usado para garotos. E no caso da Akane [q eu já ouvi o Kuno chamar ela de "Akane-kun"...] acho q é porque ela age como um "garoto"  
baka : idiota  
kawaii: fofinho/bonitinho/lindinho/etc (a)  
ore/watashi/atashi: "Eu"  
watashi: O jeito mais normal/formal de se dizer "Eu"! XD  
atashi: Um jeito mais "kawaii" de se falar "eu" , usado por garotas  
ore : jeito informal usado por garotos. [não fale isso na frente de alguem q vc não conhece direito, só com os seus amigos! É um jeito feio/informal de se dizer]  
kawaikune : hã... "não kawaii", acho q em portugues ficou "bonita coisa nenhuma" -__-;;  
Goshinboku : Se eu não me engano, é o nome da árvore q o Inuyasha foi selado. Significa "Árvore Sagrada/dos deuses/sei lah" XD  
Shikon no Tama: Jóia de Quatro almas  
Shikon no kakera: Fragmentos da jóia  
Un : Yeah/ok/certo  
Hai : Certo/Sim/ok  
Iie: Não  
Nani: O que  
Naze/Doushite: Por que?  
Doko: Onde?  
Donna: Qual?  
Daijoubu: Tudo bem (?)  
Sengoku Jidai : Era Feudal  
inu: cachorro/cão  
kitsune: raposa  
youkai: demonio  
hanyou: "meio demônio"  
Houshi: Bem... é um "monge"... sabe.. o Miroku-sama! ^^;; - ouvi dizer q é um tipo de monge mais "rebaixado".. sei lah.. XD  
temee: bastardo/desgraçado  
hentai: pervertido/tarado/etc  
kuso: Droga [não confunda isso cm crack/maconha/etc.. _ _;;]  
minna: pessoal, galera  
gomenasai/gomen: Desculpe(a)  
Feh/Keh: O que o Inu-chan e o Ranma-kun falam! ^__~  
Oi: Um tipo de "Ei/Hey" ^^  
arigato: obrigado(a)  
Osuwari: Essa é clássica, em portugues é "Senta"... ^^;;  
Ramen/Lamen: Essa é outra que é clássica! É o miojo!! XD [se bem q brasileiros comem o miojo de jeito diferente... eu acho..]  
Ano/eto: palavras para enrrolar... "Hã... hum... sabe.. err..." - tipo isso.. XD  
  


Chines/Português:   
ai len : querido/amado/etc  
wo ai ni : Eu te amo  
  
Inglê/Português  
tomboy: é tipo uma garota q age como um garoto, mas como eu não achei uma palavra para substituir, deixa em ingles mesmo... XD  
fiancé - garoto que está noivo/comprometido com uma garota   
fiancée - garota comprometida/noiva de uma garoto  
  


[MINHAS NOTAS]  
"FALA"  
'_PENSAMENTO_'  
  
Ok?! Então... comece a ler... 

  
  


** Voz**  
**Capítulo Dois:** A garota-de-tranças!  
**Fanfic by:** Aiko-chan  
2002~2003  
  


"Kagome tem um o que?!" Alguém perguntou.  
'_Hã...? Inuyasha...?_' Kagome pensou.  
Elas olharam para a porta e Ranma estava lá olhando para elas.  
As duas ficaram coradas. *blush*  
"Hã...."  
"Eu não tenho nada!" Kagome ficou corada. *blush*. '_Aquela era a voz do Inuyasha... Eu tenho certeza!_'  
"Huuum~~~ É mesmo..? Eu pensei ter escutado que você tinha um namor-" Ranma perguntou.  
"Ele NÃO é meu namorado!!" Kagome gritou, e depois ficou corada. *blush*  
"Ok.. acalme-se..." Ele sorriu.  
Akane olhou para ele.  
"Ei Ranma! Por que você está aqui?!" Akane perguntou.  
"Ah... a monitora me disse que queria todo mundo lá fora." Ranma disse.

  
Lá fora.  
"Pessoal!! Eu quero dizer para vocês que hoje o dia é livre! Vocês podem fazer o que vocês quiserem!" Kaori gritou.  
"Hum... que bom, hoje eu posso relaxar..." Kagome disse.  
"Por que...? Você não vive uma vida normal?" Akane perguntou. "Porque a minha não é normal! eu vivo com um monte de esquisitos..."  
"Bem... Minha vida não é normal também... Se eu te contasse o que acontece comigo, você nunca acreditaria em mim!" Kagome disse.  
"Você pode me contar! Eu acredito em você!" Akane sorriu.  
"Obrigada" Kagome sorriu de volta.  
"E há tem uma piscina logo alí!" Kaori apontou para um lugar. "E tem umas fontes de águas termais!" Ela apontou para outro lugar.  
"Piscinas e águas termais?!" Kagome gritou. "Eu sou tãããão sortuda~~~~~"  
"Então... onde quer ir primeiro?!" Akane sorriu.  
"Hum... na piscina?!"  
"Okay!"  
"Ranma-kun! Você não quer ir com a gente?!" Kagome perguntou.  
"Eh? Piscina?" Ele olhou para a Akane. "Não.. obrigado!" ^___^"  
"Hum... Por que?!"  
"Ah.. Ranma não gosta de nadar!" Akane disse. ^__^"  
"Huum~~~ Você não sabe nadar?!" Kagome perguntou.  
Ranma e Akane ficaram corados. [Akane não sabe...]  
"É claro que eu sei!" Ranma disse. "Mas... mas eu vou naquelas águas termais!"  
"Ok.. ok! Eu tava brincando!"" Kagome sorriu. "Então... vejo você mais tarde!"  
"Até mais.."

  
Na piscina...  
"Wooh... Tem muita gente..."  
"Certo..." Akane e Kagome suspiraram. "Então vamos para as águas termais!"

  
Havia muitas garotas, e Shampoo e Ukyo, Kodachi estava procurando pelo Ranma em outro lugar...  
"Então.... garota violenta chegar... Shampoo não deixar você ir chegar perto do ai len!" Shampoo disse.  
"Só cale a boca, Shampoo!" Ukyo disse. "Venha aqui, Akane, Kagome!" Ela sorriu.  
Elas entraram.  
"Ah... essa água está tão boa~~~~" Kagome disse.  
Akane estava procurando por alguma coisa ou alguém...  
"O que você esta fazendo Akane-chan?" Kagome olhou para ela.  
"Shh..."  
Silêncio......  
"Volte aqui velho!!!!" A voz de uma garota...  
"Huahuahua" A risada do velho...  
"Eh..?" Kagome olhou para o lado dos garotos. "Uma GAROTA esta lá?!"  
"Não se preocupe com isso!" Ukyo disse.  
"Sim.. ser apenas o velho maluco!" Shampoo disse.  
"Preocupe-se com você mesma!"Akane disse.  
"O que?"  
Algumas garotas gritaram.  
"Oh não..." As três garotas suspiraram.  
"O que?!" Kagome estava confusa.  
"Volta aqui seu velho!!!"  
Então eles apareceram na frente das garotas.  
"Akane-chan~~~~" O velho gritou e pulou em cima dela.  
"Sai daqui!!!!!!!!!!" ela gritou e deu um soco nele.  
"Shampooo~~~~~" Ele saltou nela.   
Ela socou ele antes.  
"Shampoo não gostar disso!"  
"Ukyo~~~~~~~" Ele fez isso de novo.  
Ela bateu nele com a espátula dela.  
"Você sabe Happosai, Eu já estou cansada disso..." Ukyo disse.  
"Você, garotas são tão más...." Happosai disse. *lágrimas*  
Então ele virou para a Kagome. Lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos..  
"Você..."  
Kagome deu um passo para trás.  
"Você é tão..." Ele pulou em cima dela. "KAWAII~~~~~~~~~~~"   
"Kyyaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~" Ela fechou os olhos e gritou.  
"Gah!"  
Kagome ouviu isso e abriu os olhos.  
"Hum..."  
Uma garota-de-tranças tinha salvo ela. O velho estava boiando na água.  
"Obri.."  
"Você está bem?!" A garota perguntou.  
"Eu estou bem... Obrigada!" Kagome disse.  
"Ranma!!" Akane gritou.  
"Ra... Ranma..?" Kagome estava surpresa.  
"A...a....."  
"Ka... Kagome-chan! Ela é... hum.... do Ranma.. er... irmã!" Akane disse.  
"A irmã do... Ranma-kun?!"  
"É! Ranma é o meu irmão mais velho!" Ranma-chan disse.  
"Mais velho? Sério... Eu estava pensando que vocês eram irmãos gêmeos..." Kagome disse.  
"Un... é isso aí..." Akane disse. ^___^"  
"Ranma~~~~" Happosai pulou na Ranma-chan.  
"Saia daqui velho maluco!" Ranma-chan socou ele.  
"Ow... você é tão mau comigo Ranma..." Happosai disse * lágrimas *.   
"Ei.. só cale a boca!" Ranma disse.  
"Por que você não age como uma garota normal?!" Happosai disse.  
"Por que eu NÃ-" Ranma olhou para a Kagome. "Eu.. não gosto de agir como uma garota!!"  
"Então.. seja um garoto!" Happosai empurrou o Ranma nas águas termais.  
E agora... um garoto...   
"Gah! Velho maluco!!!!" Ranma gritou.  
"Kyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~"  
Todos olharam para Kagome que estava gritando.  
"Hentai!!!!!" Kagome gritou.  
"Oe... Ka.. Kagome.. Eu posso explicar.. isso é..." Ranma começou.  
"Kagome-chan! Acalme-se.. Eu sei que ele é um hentai mas..." Akane começou a explicar.  
"Pare de olhar para mim!!" Kagome disse para o Ranma.  
"Ah... gomenasai!" Ele virou e ficou corado. *blush*  
"Ei Kagome-chan, Ran-chan esta amaldiçoado! Ele se torna uma garota quando ele toca em água fria, e ele volta ao normal quando ele toca água quente!" Ukyo disse.  
"Ai len~~~~~" Shampoo pulou nele.  
"Me larga!!" Ele gritou.  
"Amaldiçoado....?" Kagome estava tãããããão confusa!  
"Venha aqui... e olhe isso..." Akane pegou um balde de água fria e jogou na Shampoo e Ranma.  
Uma garota... e um gato...  
"Kyaah~~~ Sai de perto mim!!!" Ranma gritou. * lágrimas * [todos sabem do medo do Ranma... né?]  
Meow..?  
"Um.. um gato?!" Kagome estava realmente confusa! XD  
"É.. aquela é a Shampoo.." Akane disse.  
"Ei você, garota-gato larga o Ran-chan!!" Ukyo gritou.  
"Então.. você acredita... agora?" Akane perguntou a Kagome.  
"Un... Eu acho q sim... mas eu estou... confusa.. ainda!" Kagome disse. ^___^"  
"É.. Eu fiquei confusa quando eu descobri isso! Hehe.." Akane sorriu.  
"Me larga Shampoo!" Ranma GAROTO gritou. [Tem uma fonte de água termal logo alí! XD]  
"Haya... Ranma ser fiancé da Shampoo! Shampoo poder abraçar ai len!" Shampoo disse.  
"Eu NÃO sou seu fiancé!! Agora me larga!!!"  
"Ranma Saotome!!!!!!!" Vários garotos gritaram. [ahem.. quebraram a pobre parede para variar...]  
"Nani?!" Ranma olhou para eles. [Ryouga, Mousse e Kuno]  
"Você!! Fique longe da minha Sham-" Mousse olhou para o lugar que ele estava... ele ficou corado. *blush*  
"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Todas as garotas gritaram.  
"GOMENASAI!!!" Todos os garotos gritaram. E sairam [todos vermelhos!! lol] Ranma também.

  
Vamos voltar no tempo? Sengoku Jidai....  
"NANI?!" Um hanyou cachorro gritou.  
"Ei... acalme-se.. Inuyasha!" Miroku disse.  
"Como que eu posso me acalmar?!!" Ele gritou.  
"Eu não sei como, mas pelo menos, por que você não PARA de gritar desse jeito?" Uma raposa yokai muito fofa disse.  
"Sim.. como o Houshi-sama disse, acalme-se!" Sango disse.  
"Como vocês podem estar tão calmos?! E se a Kago-" Ele ia começar a falar mas a Sango interrompeu ele.  
"Ela esta bem! E além disso! Ela foi ontem, e eu não acho que ela estaria em perigo em apenas UMA noite!" Sango suspirou.  
"Nós sabemos que você está sentindo a falta dela, mas-" Miroku foi interrompido pelo Inuyasha.  
"EU NÃO ESTOU!!! Eu não estou sentindo a falta daquela idiota!" Ele gritou.  
"Ele é tão imaturo..." Shippou suspirou.  
"Feh!" Dae o Inuyasha sai.  
"Ele realmente está sentindo falta da Kagome-sama..." Miroku disse.  
Shippou e Sango concordam.

  
No Goshinboku... [ai ai.. q árvore importante.. ^^-]  
"Feh! Ve se eu me importo com você Kagome!" Ele sentou na frente da árvore.   
"Sério... ve se eu me importo..." Ele disse.  
Inuyasha suspirou  
'_É... Ve se eu me importo..._' Ele olhou para a árvore. E começou a se lembrar da Kagome... A primeira vez que ele viu ela, ele estava selado naquela árvore, então ela o libertou... Ele se lembrou do sorriso dela.. do cheiro dela... tudo dela que o atraía... e ele lembra tudo dela.... Ele olhou para a árvore de novo.. '_Desculpe... por ter falado que você era um "detector-da-jóia"... Eu sei... Eu sou um idiota... mas... mesmo assim... volte... por favor_!.' Ele olhou para a árvore. "Kagome..." Ele sussurrou  
.

------------------- ^o^ ~*~ Aiko-chan ~*~ ^o^ -------------------  
*Sniff* Inuyasha é tããão fofo!! ;___;  
Tá certo... esse capítulo não é grande coisa... os próximos são beeeem melhores!! XD  
Espero que goste!  
Qualquer reclamação/dúvida e-mail me Aiko_chan@hotmail.com  
Próximo Capítulo: Sentindo a sua falta. 


	3. Capítulo Três: Sentindo a sua falta

Disclaimer: Eu não tenho direito sobre Inuyasha e o Ranma! Eles pertencem a Takahashi Rumiko-samasensei... Mas eu realmente quero ter eles... ;___; Eu quero~~~~~~ Eu quero!!!! Eu quero!!!! Eu quero!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *lágrimas* [Azusa?! XD;]   
  
LEIA ISSO!!!  
Minhas notas: Huhuhu Para o pessoal que não leu isso no primeiro capitulo, é melhor voltar e ler essas 'notas'.. de qualquer maneira.. vou falar sobre agora... Mil desculpas por não continuar a traduzir.. é que, além da preguiça, eu tava tendo vários problemas aqui em casa.. agora já estão melhores, não resolvidos ainda mas tudo ok.. XD Bom.. quero agradecer a Eri-chan [Kisamadesu] que colocou o fanfic no site dela.. fiquei muito honrada! ^^ E tbm a Sayo, putz.. desculpa por não ter respondido o e-mails... [motivo? olha ali em cima.. XD;], e também a todos que estão lendo e que gostam do fanfic.. XD;;  
  
-Mais uma coisa... o fanfic original é o "Voice", essa é uma versão traduzida, e quem é a autora?! Eu, oras! XD  
  


Esse é um crossover de Inuyasha e Ranma½.   
  
::Mini Dicionário:: [preciso colocar todas as vezes?]  
Japonês/Português:  
-sama : alguém como rei/rainha, alguém importante!  
-san: -san : senhorita/senhor/para falar mais formalmente... eu acho.. XD  
-chan : usado para crianças e garotas/garotos bonitinhos/fofinhos/kawaii! ^__~   
-kun : Usado para garotos. E no caso da Akane [q eu já ouvi o Kuno chamar ela de "Akane-kun"...] acho q é porque ela age como um "garoto"  
baka : idiota  
kawaii: fofinho/bonitinho/lindinho/etc (a)  
ore/watashi/atashi: "Eu"  
watashi: O jeito mais normal/formal de se dizer "Eu"! XD  
atashi: Um jeito mais "kawaii" de se falar "eu" , usado por garotas  
ore : jeito informal usado por garotos. [não fale isso na frente de alguem q vc não conhece direito, só com os seus amigos! É um jeito feio/informal de se dizer]  
kawaikune : hã... "não kawaii", acho q em portugues ficou "bonita coisa nenhuma" -__-;;  
Goshinboku : Se eu não me engano, é o nome da árvore q o Inuyasha foi selado. Significa "Árvore Sagrada/dos deuses/sei lah" XD  
Shikon no Tama: Jóia de Quatro almas  
Shikon no kakera: Fragmentos da jóia  
Un : Yeah/ok/certo  
Hai : Certo/Sim/ok  
Iie: Não  
Nani: O que  
Naze/Doushite: Por que?  
Doko: Onde?  
Donna: Qual?  
Daijoubu: Tudo bem (?)  
Sengoku Jidai : Era Feudal  
inu: cachorro/cão  
kitsune: raposa  
youkai: demonio  
hanyou: "meio demônio"  
Houshi: Bem... é um "monge"... sabe.. o Miroku-sama! ^^;; - ouvi dizer q é um tipo de monge mais "rebaixado".. sei lah.. XD  
temee: bastardo/desgraçado  
hentai: pervertido/tarado/etc  
kuso: Droga [não confunda isso cm crack/maconha/etc.. _ _;;]  
minna: pessoal, galera  
gomenasai/gomen: Desculpe(a)  
Feh/Keh: O que o Inu-chan e o Ranma-kun falam! ^__~  
Oi: Um tipo de "Ei/Hey" ^^  
arigato: obrigado(a)  
Osuwari: Essa é clássica, em portugues é "Senta"... ^^;;  
Ramen/Lamen: Essa é outra que é clássica! É o miojo!! XD [se bem q brasileiros comem o miojo de jeito diferente... eu acho..]  
Ano/eto: palavras para enrrolar... "Hã... hum... sabe.. err..." - tipo isso.. XD  
  


Chines/Português:   
ai len : querido/amado/etc  
wo ai ni : Eu te amo  
  
Inglê/Português  
tomboy: é tipo uma garota q age como um garoto, mas como eu não achei uma palavra para substituir, deixa em ingles mesmo... XD  
fiancé - garoto que está noivo/comprometido com uma garota   
fiancée - garota comprometida/noiva de uma garoto  
  
[PS: eu preciso ficar colocando esse mini dicionario sempre? ^^;]  


[MINHAS NOTAS]  
"FALA"  
'_PENSAMENTO_'  
  
Ok?! Então... comece a ler... 

  
  


**Voz**  
**Capítulo Três:** Sentindo a sua falta.  
**Fanfic by:** Aiko-chan  
2002~2003  
  


  
"Kagome... " Inuyasha sussurrou.  
  
No Sengoku Jidai, Inuyasha estava tentando relaxar... mas ele não conseguia tirar a Kagome da cabeça... Ele realmente não conseguia... Cada vez que tentava pensar em algo diferente, ele sempre acabava pensando nela.. Ele começou a pensar no seu meio-irmão, Sesshoumaru [ahem... fluffy-sama.. XD], então ele pensou no que o fluffy queria... Tetsusaiga... e então.. quando ele[Inuyasha] encontrou ela.. quando ele E a Kagome estavam quase morrendo... e ele disse que ia protege-la... Viu? Ele não pode esquecer-la, ela realmente está conectada com ele, todas as coisas que aconteceu com ele estão conectada com a Kagome... Kikyo também! Kagome é a reencarnação dela... é... ele quase esqueceu da Kikyo... É como se... quando ele está com a Kagome... ele não pensa em mais nada... só nela...  
  
'_Por que... por que você me deixou... Kagome... Por que o meu coração começa a bater mais rápido quando penso em você? Por que eu sinto a sua falta? Por que... eu **gosto** de você...?_' Inuyasha começou a pensar nisso enquanto tentava dormir na Goshinboku....  
  
"Mou...Por que ele não pode admitir que está sentindo a falta da Kagome-chan?!" A jovem caçadora-de-youkai disse.  
"Se ele não gritasse com ela daquele jeito.. ela estaria aqui.. Sinto a falta dela... " O jovem kitsune-youkai suspirou.  
"Maa... Nós todos sabemos que o Inuyasha REALMENTE se importa com a Kagome-sama, Sango, Shippou!" O jovem monge-pervertido disse.  
"Houshi-sama... mas..."  
"Porq que ele não admite isso?!" Shippou perguntou.  
"Talvez por ser tímido... Eu não sei..." Miroku suspirou.  
"Eu acho..." Sango começou.  
"O que você acha, Sango?" Shippou-chan perguntou.  
"Bem... Eu acho que... isso pode ter uma relação com a Kikyo..." Sango disse.  
"Kikyo-sama? O que você quer dizer, Sango?" Miroku parecia confuso.  
"Hum... nós todos sabemos que a Kikyo partiu o coração do Inuyasha... e vice-versa, e sabemos que...... a Kagome-chan É a reencarnação da Kikyo.. então talvez..."  
"Você acha que o Inuyasha pensa que a Kagome-sama iria partir o coração dele?!" Miroku perguntou.  
"Sim... e... ou... talvez... he esteja com medo de... machucar os sentimentos dela também... partindo o coração **dela**..." Sango termina.  
"Hum... você pode estar certa..."  
  
  
'_Como tudo isso começou...? Kikyo...? Não... foi desde que eu nasci... desde que a minha mãe morreu... todos me queria morto... então.. foi por isso que eu encontrei com a Kikyo... por causa do Shikon no tama... mas então.. eu me apaixonei por ela... Eu ia usar aquilo e me tornar um humano, por ela.. mas então, Naraku.... aquele bastardo nos enganou... e fez a gente se matar... e então após cinquenta anos... ela apareceu, Kagome..._' Inuyasha começou a lembrar de todos os seus momentos com a Kagome... '_hehe... a primeira vez que eu vi ela... Eu pensei que era a Kikyo... grande erro... ela é **muito** diferente dela, mas algumas vezes tão parecidas, mas... Kagome é... mais esperta, engraçada, enche saco... mas... mais fofa... não... A mais fofa...._' Ele sorriu. '_ Ee? Eu estou sorrindo...? A quanto tempo que eu não faço isso... Será que...eu realmente faço isso... só por causa dela...? Por causa da Kagome...?' _Ele levantou e começou a correr._ ' O que eu tô fazendo...ela... Kagome **não** está aqui... Eu devia parar de pensar nela! Mas..._' Ele lembrou do sorriso dela, do cheiro dela... o doce cheiro dela.. "Eu não posso... não consigo te esquecer..." Ele parou de correr. "Kagome.... Eu não consigo... viver sem você.... Eu **sinto a sua falta**.... Volte... para mim..." Ele sussurrou.  
  
^o^ ~*~Voz~*~ ^o^   
Akane e Kagome estavam rindo.  
"Eu não consigo acreditar!!!!" Kagome não conseguia parar de rir. "Você e o Ranma-kun realmente fizeram **aquilo**?! hahaha!"  
"É sério Kagome-chan! Ele me convenceu a fazer **aquilo**!" Akane disse.  
"Tá bom Akane-chan... mas me diga... O Ranma-kun realmente se transformou em uma garota **só** para tomar um sorvete?!" Kagome perguntou. [hahahaha q vc tava pensando?! D]  
"Sim... e eu estava olhando para ele, comendo como um porco! Hahahaha!!" Akane começou a rir.  
"Isso é tão engraçado!" Kagome continuava rindo. Então ela imaginou o Inuyasha tomando sorvete com ela... do jeito que ele comem o ramen dele... Ela começou a rir de novo "Não... ele não faria isso! Hehe"  
"Tô te falando! Ele fez isso!"  
"Oh... sobre o Ranma-kun, eu sei que faria isso... mas... eu estava pensando em um outro garoto que conheço..."  
"É... o seu... namorado... Inuyasha...?" Akane perguntou.  
"Akane-chan! Eu disse que ele **NÃO** é o meu namorado!" Kagome ficou corada. '_Eu queria que ele estivesse.... Hã?! O que eu tô pensando?!_' Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.  
"Você ficou corada! hehe que bonitinha!" Akane disse.  
"Akane-chan!"  
Então alguém bate na porta.  
"Entre!" Akane respondeu.  
"Yo, Akane!" Ranma disse. Então ele olhou para a Kagome e ficou corado. "Yo... Kagome..."  
"Yo Ranma!"  
"Olá Ranma-kun!" Kagome sorriu. "Como está?"  
"Hã.. Estou bem.. obrigado.. e você...?"  
"Estou ótima!" Ela sorriu de novo. "Akane-chan..."  
"Você reamente quer que eu faça aquilo, Kagome-chan?!" Akane perguntou.  
"É claro! Se você não fizer, faço eu!" Kagome respondeu.  
Ranma estava olhando para elas, bem confuso.  
"O que vocês-" Ele ia perguntar a elas mas...  
SPLASH!  
Akane jogou água fria nele.  
"Gah! AKANE! Por que você fez isso?!" Ranma **garota** gritou.  
"Perguntas para a Kagome-chan! Ele que me mandou fazer isso!" Akane respondeu.  
"Hã?!" Ranma virou para a Kagome.  
"Isso se chama.... vingança!" Kagome disse e a Akane concordou.  
"Por o quê?!"  
"Você viu a Akane-chan e eu nas águas termais ontem... não viu?!"  
"Hã..." Ele ficou corado.  
"Então... essa é a minha vingança! E SE eu fosse uma lutadora de artes marciais como você ou a Akane-chan, Eu iria fazer o mesmo que a Akane... acertar uma mesa na sua cabeça.. mas... eu não sou muito forte... por tal razão eu só joguei água em você!" Kagome explica.  
"Ah..." Ranma suspirou aliviado. '_Pelo menos ela não pode me machucar..._' Ele pensou.  
"Mas...."  
"Hã?!"  
Akane pegou umas roupas femininas.  
"Nós vamos maquiar você! E ainda colocar algumas roupas fofas em você!" Kagome sorriu.  
"DE JEITO NENHUM!!! Me larga!!!" Ranma berrou.  
  
"Kawaii!!" Akane e Kagome sorriram.  
"Parem com isso~~~ por favor!!! Me chutem!!! Me batam!!! Me machuquem!!!! Mas não continuem com isso!! " Ranma diz.  
"Nhão!" as duas respondem.  
"Por favor.... eu imploro a vocês!!!" Ranma diz.  
"Ora... ora... O grande Ranma Saotome implorando a algumas garotas...." Ryoga aparece do nada.  
"Hum? Ryoga-kun?" Akane olha para ele.  
"Hã? Akane-san!!" Ele derrete.   
"Ryoga temee!" Ranma diz.  
"Ryoga...?" Kagome olhou para ele.  
"Hã? Eu... Eu sou Ryoga Hibiki!" Ele olhou para a Kagome e ficou mais corado ainda.  
"Eu sou Kagome Higurashi! Prazer em conhece-lo!" She sorriu.  
"Pra.. prazer em.. em.. conhece-la também!!" Ee tenta falar.. XD;  
"Baaaaaka..." Ranma olha para o vermelho-Ryoga.  
"Cale a boca Ranma!" Ele diz.  
"Aaaah!!" Kagome apontou para o Ryoga.  
"O que?!"  
"Ele..."  
"O que aconteceu Kagome-chan?!" Akane perguntou.  
"Esse pervertido te fez algo, Kagome?!" Ranma-chan perguntou.  
"Eu não sou um pervertido, como você!" Ryoga diz.  
"Ah é?!"  
"É!"  
"Ah é?!"  
"É!"  
"Ele estava lá também!!" Kagome gritou.  
"Hã?" Ryoga olhou para ela.  
"Akane-chan... roupas...maquiagem, por favor!"  
"Certo..." ^___^;;;  
"Hum?!"  
  
"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOO!!!!!" Um grito.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Uma risada.  
"Pare de rir, seu idiota!!!" Ryoga com roupas femininas e maquiagem gritou.  
"Hmp.... É tão engraçado... hahahah!!" Ranma começou a rir de novo.  
"Olhe para você mesmo antes de dizer algo!" Ryoga gritou.  
"haha, pelo menos eu sou uma garota agora, mas você... hmh... hahahahhaahaha"  
"Pare com isso Ranma! Ele está tão gracinha!" Akane diz.  
Ryoga fica corado.  
"Keh! Você realmente acha essa coisa uma gracinha?!"  
Kagome estava observando o Ranma.  
'_Tão parecido com o Inuyasha... mesmo como uma garota... tão fofo...._' Kagome suspirou. '_Eu sinto a falta dele... Inuyasha..._'  
"Hum...?" Ele olhou para a Kagome. "O.. o que?!"  
"Eh? Hum... nada!" Ela olhou para o chão. "Desculpe..."  
"Da nada..."  
Silêncio....  
"Eu..." Ranma e Kagome dizem ao mesmo tempo.  
BLAM! Alguem 'abriu' a porta... -__-;; [pobre porta...]  
"Onde está o Saotome?!" Kuno grita.  
"Hum?!" Ambos olham para ele.  
"Garota-de-tranças!!!" Kuno corre até Ranma e o abraça. "Minha deusa!!! Onde esteve?!"  
"Me larga!!! Seu esquisito!!! Louco!!! Sai de mim!!!" Ranma grita.  
"OH, você está tão graciosa hoje, minha deusa! Até mais do que todos os dias!" Kuno abraça o Ranma mais forte.  
"GAH!!!! ME SOLTAAAA~~~~~~!!!" Ranma grita.  
"Você fez tuso isso... só por minha causa?!" Lagrimas começaram a cair dos olhos do Kuno. "Você realmente é tão bonita..." Então ele olhou para quem estava ao seu lado, era a Akane e a Kagome olhando para ele. "Akane-kun!!! Me desculpe!! Eu não quis dizer que a garota-de-tranças é a única para mim! Você também está no meu coração!" Então ele olhou para a Kagome. "Kagome-san... não se preocupe... Eu permito que você esteja nop meu coraçao também, minha deusa!" Kuno diz.  
"Oh... que maravilha... Era tudo que eu queria..." Kagome diz. ¬_¬;;  
"Aah deixa disso... você não tem que se preocupara com ele!" Akane diz.  
Então o Kuno agarra a Kagome.  
"Kyyyyyaaaaaaah!!!"  
"Quero dizer... você tem que se preocupar!" Akane suspira.  
"Kyyaah!! Me soltaa!!!" Kagome grita.  
Então finalmente o Ranma chuta ele.  
"Saia daqui Kuno!" Ranma grita. "Você realmente me dá **nojo**!!"  
"O que...?" Kuno olhou para Ranma. "É.. é sério...?"  
"Claro que é sério!" Ranma grita.  
Os olhos de Kuno se enchem de lagrimas.  
"EU TE** AMO** TAMBÉM MINHA DEUSA!!" Kuno agarra Ranma de novo.  
"Eu disse 'NOJO' não 'AMO'!!!!" Ranma berra."GAAAH!!! ME SOLTAAA~~~~~"  
  
  
^o^ ~*~Voz~*~ ^o^  
"É sério Inuyasha?!" Shippou-chan parecia surpreso.  
"Keh! Claro que é sério!" Inuyasha diz.  
"Você vai trazer a Kagome-chan de volta com você?!" Sango parecia contente.  
"Por que você acha que eu vou até o tempo dela?!" Inuyasha diz.  
"Mesmo hoje sendo aquele dia do mês?" Miroku parecia sério.  
"É..." Ele diz.   
"Certo... Nós estaremos esperando por você.. com a Kagome-sama!" Miroku diz.  
"Não machuque a Kagome!!" Shippou-chan grita.  
"E não tente forçar ela! E..." Sango olhou para o Inuyasha muito séria. "...não machuque os sentimentos dela!"  
"Cer.. certo..." Então Inuyasha pula no poço.....  
  
'_O que a Sango quis dizer com aquilo...? Keh! Eu não entendi nada! Bem... agora vamos procurar pela Kagome..._' Ele pensou, enquanto atravessava o tempo...  
  
  


------------------- ^o^ ~*~ Aiko-chan ~*~ ^o^ -------------------  
Haya! Finalmente terminei de traduzir? XD É curtinho.. mas é cute... ^__^;; Inuyasha é tão fofo... e coitado do Ranma-kun.. hahah Kuno é tão chato! XD  
Bom.. o próximo capítulo vai ser o melhor que eu já escrevi, várias coisas cutes.. ^0^  
Espero que goste!  
Qualquer reclamação/dúvida e-mail me Aiko_chan@hotmail.com  
Próximo Capítulo: Lua Nova.


End file.
